TwoSeater
by Inumaru12
Summary: It was an accident. Sanji never meant to say it but Zoro didn’t care. He had hurt Luffy and now he was getting back at him. Zoro hoped he enjoys his two-seater ZoLu. Little Sanji bashing. yaoi One-shot, like always. XD AU!


**Title: ****Two-Seater**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Warning: **Guy on guy romance, some offensive words, a little Sanji bashing. AU (Alternate Universe)

**Summery: **It was an accident. Sanji never meant to say it but Zoro didn't care. He had hurt Luffy and now he was getting back at him. Zoro hoped he enjoys his two-seater.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any kind of affiliation of Bowling For Soup.

**Inumaru:** I randomly got this idea when I was listening to the song "Two-Seater" By Bowling for Soup. I personally love that group and I want all their CDs (Or I wanna borrow all of them from people and then put them on my ITunes) Please Review and vote on my poll on my Profile if you haven't already. Thanks!

**Two-Seater**

It was a total accident. He had never meant to call Luffy that, but he did. It had just slipped out, honest! But when it had slipped out and he had seen that look on Luffy's face, the heart-breaking hurt, he immediately regretted what he said. He tried to apologize but the warning bell for homeroom rang and Luffy escaped into the sea of people.

Sanji stared after the raven haired boy. He knew that he should go after him but decided to wait till after school. After all he had class to go to.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro stared at his long time friend and boyfriend as they sat in their English class. Something was definitely wrong with Luffy. It was already fifth period and Luffy still had barely said a word. He was concentration on Luffy, trying to think of why he was acting this way. Luffy had been his usual hyperactive self this morning when he drove him to school but in first period the he had become so quiet and spacey. It was starting to worry him.

Suddenly he was kicked lightly in the shin and he turned to look at his other friend Usopp. Usopp made a quick head movement at the teacher who was walking closer towards him. Zoro gave a quick nod of thanks and pretended to read the book they were given. Zoro knew that this would have to wait till after school, and then he would be able to talk to him.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sanji cursed his forgetfulness as he made his way to the locker room. He had forgotten about soccer practice today. Now he had to wait till tonight to apologize to Luffy.

He sighed. This was going to be long practice.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro sat down on Luffy's couch and pulled the younger one into his lap.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Zoro asked, his arms securely around Luffy's waist.

"It's nothing." Luffy said, his face hiding in the crook of Zoro's neck.

"Nothing huh? You were quiet the entire day, and you hardly ate anything at lunch. What's wrong?" Zoro asked again patiently.

Luffy sighed. "It's nothing to worry about Zoro."

Zoro sighed also sighed. "I'm sorry Luffy, it seems I'm going to have to force it out of you."

Before Luffy could even blink he was underneath Zoro and his green haired boyfriend and straddling him and grinning devilishly.

"U-Um, Zoro…What are you doing?" The raven haired boy asked, becoming slightly weary of the predator gleam in his boyfriend's eye.

His grin became even more devilish and then he attacked.

Luffy let out a squeak and began to flail and squirm under Zoro.

"Eek! Zoro!! Stop!" Luffy laughed. He hated but loved the fact that Zoro had found out he was ticklish. Now when ever Zoro wanted him to tell him something or when Zoro was in the mood he would tickle him.

"Not until you tell me what made you quiet." The swordsman said.

Luffy was stubborn, but so was Zoro. He would continue to tickle Luffy until he got the information. Finally, after a couple minutes of torture Luffy finally called it quits.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just stop, please." Luffy wheezed, his lungs desperate for air.

Zoro stopped his relentless attacks and looked down at the boy, almost man, underneath him. He waited as Luffy got his breath back. When he finally did he gave the one on top of him a pleading look but only got a hard look instead.

Luffy sighed and began to tell him everything that had happened that morning.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sanji was nearly at the end of his rope. His coach had decided that since there was a game coming up that Friday that they should all stay later and practice harder. The blonde haired man just wanted out of there more then anything. He wanted, no _**needed**_, to see Luffy before it was too late.

He bit his lip and did the routine again, and again.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro was pissed, putting it angry. When he heard what Sanji had called Luffy he nearly lost it. It took all his will power to stay there and comfort Luffy. All why he did so, his anger got higher and higher to the point he thought he would burst.

He suddenly got up and told Luffy that he would be back. Luffy begged him not to go, knowing whatever he was going to do would be hurtful to Sanji. Zoro just kissed his forehead and told him he would be back soon.

Zoro left Luffy's house and got into his pickup and made his way to school, knowing that since the game was coming up that Sanji's practice would most likely run late, like it did every time a game was coming up. He went through the parking lot until he finally found what he was looking for. He parked his car and got out.

It was common knowledge at Grand Line High School that Sanji loved his car. The only thing he loved more then his precious car was women, and some people argued that it was the other way around. The blonde head was so possessive and protective of his car.

Zoro went to the front left wheel and put his hand into the space above the wheel. He smirked when he found what he was looking for. The spare keys that Sanji kept incase of an emergency. He unlocked the car and got to work.

The green haired man went into the backseat and folded it and then pulled it out. He then lifted the seat into the back of his pick up and then not to work on the rest of the car.

Zoro pulled out a switch blade from his pocket and began to tear the carpet up from the ground. After the carpet was ripped beyond repair he started in the front. He opened Sanji's CD case and started scratching all of them so that they were beyond use.

After that he started to tear up the upholstery on the passenger seat till all the fluff was out. He then used his blade to carve a word into the dashboard. The same word Sanji had called Luffy. Zoro continued to vandalize the car a bit longer until it was close to eight. He got out of the car and put the keys back where he got them. Zoro jumped back into his car and booked it.

Let Sanji choke on that.

**XxXxXxXx**

The soccer player sighed as he made his way to his car. As much as he wanted to go home and sleep he still needed to go see Luffy. After that he could…What the hell!?

Sanji stood there gaping at his car. His _baby!_

He tore the door open and let out a yell of frustrated rage. Who the hell would do this? Who…Oh. He saw the word that was carved into the dashboard and immediately knew who had done it. It couldn't have been Luffy since he would never do it, no matter how upset he was. It had to be Zoro, just had to be. Luffy must've told Zoro and Zoro played his revenge.

He stared at the mocking word, the word that he had called Luffy by a slip of the tongue. The word that had haunted him the entire day.

'_**Faggot'**_ was the word carved into the dashboard and Sanji's mind.

Sanji put his arms on the steering wheel and his head into them. He sighed deeply before grasping the car keys and fumbling with them before they got the ignition.

All Sanji could do next is apologize.

And hope that Luffy would forgive him.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy couldn't help but laugh when Zoro showed up at his house with a backseat of Sanji's car. He had told Zoro weeks ago that Ace, his older brother, and him meant to go couch shopping since their old one was almost to the point it was rotting.

Even though he didn't approve of what Zoro did, he gladly helped his boyfriend take the couch to the curb.

And as Luffy snuggled up to his boyfriend on the new 'couch' he was glad he didn't have to get up early Saturday morning with Ace to go couch shopping.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day at school what had happened to Sanji's car was the gossip through school, even the teachers were talking about it.

It was strange that anyone would do that to the good, smart, ladies' man, jock, but what was even stranger is that Sanji seemingly didn't even care. That shocked everyone. Instead Sanji became a bit distant and sometimes someone who looked hard enough saw a pained look every time he looked at Luffy.

But Luffy didn't pay to much mind to him. And as Luffy walked out of the school with Zoro's hand in his and towards his pickup he realized how happy he was with Zoro, and even though Sanji had something completely hurtful towards him, he refused to let that ruin his relationship with Zoro.

Zoro was simply too much to give up.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** OMG, another One-Shot from Inumaru. Yay, everyone SUPA DANCE! (Does a SUPA dance) XD Well tell me what you think and **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

All those that do will get a super delicious virtual cookie! WITH SUPA SPRAKALY SPRINKLES!!

And yes, I don't like the word 'Faggot' I find it stupid and offensive and I hate it when people at my school use it. It's disgusting and very close-minded.

Oh yeah, one more note before I leave. I've begun working on chapter 4 of Infractus and I have ideas for the rest of it but I have family coming tomorrow morning and my mom doesn't want me to be anti-social and stay in my room like I usually do so I most likely won't be able to work on it till Sunday. Sorry!


End file.
